


For Their Eyes Only

by Thedrsgirl



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spy - Freeform, Tom and Benedict as spies, Violent Sex, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedrsgirl/pseuds/Thedrsgirl
Summary: I had a dream about Tom Hiddleston in the Jaguar advert being evil. Couldn't get it out of my head, and this is the result!Cait is in a café, and notices 2 good looking men. One drops a note before he leaves, and she sees something she's not supposed to. It leads to abduction and abuse by 2 very dangerous men.





	For Their Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelenElisabeth87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenElisabeth87/gifts).



> If you would like to see more of this story, please leave me a note. I have a thought about it, but don’t want to unless there’s interest. 

Cait sat in the café, staring at the jobs available on the website on her phone. She also had a newspaper open in front of her. Nothing was circled. Nothing was available for a recently qualified writer. No papers were hiring, no websites were looking for journalists, and there wasn’t even a publishing house looking for an editor. She’d started looking for any type of part time work, but even that was a struggle. She was ‘too qualified’ apparently.  
Leaning back, she waved a hand at the barista, who knew her well after seeing her in there for the last few weeks. He started making her a fresh latte, and Cait stretched, running her hands through her short dark hair and had a quick look at the other patrons of the coffee shop. It was quiet, but then it was 10am on a Tuesday morning, so she wasn’t really surprised. There was an older lady, sat with her back to the door, reading a book as she always did on a Tuesday, a woman a similar age to her 25, waiting for a coffee to go, and 2 men she had never seen before sat at either end of the room, reading papers. Both men were wearing well-tailored, possibly bespoke, suits, and had an air of ‘do not disturb’ about them. That said, Cait had to admit they were both extremely good looking, and not dissimilar in features. Both were clearly tall, with long legs folded under their tables. Slim, but well built, there was a strength that came through despite the lack of obvious muscle. Both men exuded power, and were obviously not to be messed with. The one to Cait’s left had short, dark hair that had a slight curl to it. She had no doubt that if it were to grow out, it would be beautifully curly, and made her want to run her hands through it. The man to the far right had similar hair, with a tighter curl, but lighter, almost ginger brown. Both had cheek bones any woman would die for; high and prominent. It made both faces oddly angular and very attractive. Had she not been aware of their negative body space, she may even have been willing to go and chat to one of them.  
Certainly in the time they had been in the shop, she’d had a few thoughts that wouldn’t have been out of place in a dirty movie. She’d had a feeling either one of the men would be dominant, forceful, and that had appealed a great deal. Although she wouldn’t have considered herself submissive at all, the idea of one of the two men pushing her up against the wall and having their way with her was an interesting one. She lost her train of thought for a minute as she considered the possibility. The face of the man in her fantasy kept changing; it would have been a difficult choice to make.  
The man on the right looked up suddenly, as if sensing her scrutiny. Cait let out an inaudible gasp at the piercing blue eyes that looked straight at her. There was amusement in there, as if the man knew exactly what she was thinking and not only that, he seemed to agree that it was a distinct possibility. A smile played on his lips, and he nodded his head in her direction. Sure that her thoughts were showing on her face, she nodded swiftly back, dropped her head back to the jobs section and tried not to be aware of the fact that the man was now looking at her every now and then.  
A movement to her left caught her attention, and she realised the other good looking man was moving. She tried not to look up, lest the first man caught her eye again, and resolved to look at them both together as furtively as possible. As she watched, Blue Eyes didn’t even glance in the direction of the first man, and yet the first man was standing almost uncomfortably close to his table. As he paid, he dropped something onto the table. Before she could wonder what it was, Blue Eyes had moved, and it was gone. Neither man had even so much as acknowledged the other, and the first left the café as if he had never been there. Cait was puzzled. No one else seemed to have noticed the exchange, and on any other day she’d have dismissed it as nothing. But there was something unusual about it. It was significant somehow, but she wasn’t sure why. She sat puzzling about it, for a minute, when she realised that Blue Eyes was up and almost out the door. She felt a little disappointed that he hadn’t come over to her, but then her eyes alighted on a piece of paper that was lying on the bench where Blue Eyes had been sitting. She waited until the barista was in the back room before going across to the bench and picking it up. The woman with the book didn’t look up, and she was back in her seat before anyone knew she had moved.  
She hesitated. Something was telling her not to look at the piece of paper in her hand. She had no idea what, perhaps the same thought that told her that the two men weren’t to be messed with, but she wanted to know what was going on.  
She glanced down, and bit her lip, instantly regretting her decision. What she had just seen was clearly not for someone like her to see. What she had thought was perhaps a shady business deal, two opposing men selling secrets to each other, was nothing of the sort. Instead, there was a short message, the meaning of which was obvious:  
‘Complete H tonight. 23.00. Back entrance. No new information and usefulness expired. Must be eliminated. GS’  
Her face paled. Not business men. Spies. And not the good guys by the look of it. She took a deep breath, quickly deciding that she needed to put the paper back, pretend she’d never seen it, but as she looked up, she looked straight into the eyes of the first man. They were also blue, with green flecks, but currently were dark with a quiet menace that she knew was no mere threat.  
‘Stand up, don’t make a fuss. Come with me. Don’t ask questions. Don’t say a word.’ He spoke quietly, but forcefully, his voice broking no argument. The note was pulled from her unresisting fingers. Cait stood quickly, collecting her bag and phone, and followed the man out of the café. As they walked down the street, he held out a hand and Cait knew without asking what he was looking for. She relinquished her phone to his long fingers, and watched as they closed around her only route for help and tucked it into his inside breast pocket. As he did so, Cait saw the unmistakable grip of a gun holstered under his arm. She felt her hands shake, and tried to be stronger. There was no use being a pathetic head case. She despised women in films, who broke down and cried at the first sign of trouble. She’d got herself into this mess, she’d get herself out. There was no point pretending she hadn’t read the note. It was blatantly clear she had, and lying about it would do no good. Neither would promising that she’d never say anything to anyone. All that would do would lead him to telling her that she wouldn’t, and then almost certainly her death. She’d seen enough murder mysteries to know that. So. Was there a way out of this? As they rounded the corner and saw a sleek black jaguar car waiting, she couldn’t think of one. The only thing she could do was exactly what she was told, and hope that she made it out alive.  
The man opened the door and motioned for her to get in. She did so, glancing into the front seat as the man got in behind her. All she could make out was the back of someone’s head. It wasn’t Blue Eyes, but that was all she could tell. That was all she wanted to know, to be truthful. She stared straight ahead, trying to make herself as small and unobtrusive as possible.  
‘I know you read it. You don’t know much, but you know enough.’ The voice was clipped, almost upper class, but hard. It told her that he didn’t want to deal with this, not now. He had too much else to do. Cait swallowed.  
‘What’s going to happen to me?’ her voice was louder than she thought it would be. Stronger. That gave her a little more confidence, and made her feel that she wasn’t a complete damsel in distress.  
‘That’s not up to me.’ It had a note of finality about it. She almost opened her mouth to ask another question, but could feel that it wouldn’t be well received. She turned her head to look out the window, felt a small prick on her neck, and then saw nothing but blackness.  
When she woke, she was sat on a chair, her arms and legs tied. She looked around the room as far as she could. There were no windows, no door, no pictures, no nothing. Nothing to give her any clues whatsoever as to where she was.  
‘Ah. You’re awake.’ A silky voice behind her made her jump, as much as that was possible when you were tied to a chair. She couldn’t see who was speaking, but she could guess. She turned her head to the side, and as she did, Blue Eyes came into view, a predatory smile on his face and light in his eyes. He was enjoying this. Quite what ‘this’ was, she wasn’t sure, but he was enjoying it. He was wearing a different suit to the one she had seen him in last time, a dark blue one, rather than black. Cait frowned. How long had she been asleep?  
‘About a day.’ He said, answering her unasked question. ‘Don’t worry. No one’s missed you.’ Cait wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. On the one hand, it was quite sad. On the other, if no one would miss her, she was less of a risk. Oh well. Might as well go down swinging.  
‘Who are you?’ she asked, sounding braver than she felt.  
‘My, aren’t you bold? I don’t think you’re really in any position to be asking questions do you?’ he nodded to the zip ties securing her to the chair, his hands casually in his pockets. Cait could almost believe they were having a chat in the café where she had first seen him.  
Cait attempted a shrug, and an effort at nonchalance. ‘I figured I didn’t have anything to lose.’  
Blue Eyes grinned again, flashing his perfectly white, shark-like teeth. ‘You can call me… T.’ Even that seemed to amuse him.  
‘And your… colleague?’  
Another grin. ‘My.. Colleague? You can call him… B’. Something flashed across his eyes that Cait couldn’t interpret, but they never left her face.  
‘And H?’ Cait was getting bold now. But she needed to know; she couldn’t very well be in any more trouble could she? T’s eyebrows raised. ‘We are nosy, aren’t we? H is no longer available. He had… outlived his usefulness.’ Cait gulped a little, trying not to let it show.  
‘You?’  
‘Ah, not that would be telling.’  
‘So what happens to me now? I mean, I can’t stay tied to this chair for the rest of my life, and you’re clearly not going to kill me.’ Cait was startled by her own words. Where on earth had that come from? Even T looked surprised, which she had a feeling was a new sensation for him.  
‘Why would you say that?’ his voice was soft, dangerous. She was on thin ground, but she’d started this, so she had to finish it.  
‘Well. If you were going to kill me, you’d have done it already. Why bother putting me in a car, drugging me, bringing me here, having a cosy chat and letting me see even more of your face if you could just kill me and dump me in an alley? Or find my apartment and make it seem like an accident? I assume that’s what you do?’ Her words made her seem a lot more confident that she felt.  
T laughed, and pulled out a knife, that even from that distance was obviously razor sharp. He began to throw it in the air and catch the handle without breaking his gaze from his captive. ‘Well now. You are my mistake. And it appears you are therefore my decision. So what do we do with you?’  
T began to move towards her, like a caged tiger, ready to pounce. Suddenly, she regretted her words. Although he stopped throwing the knife, he didn’t put it away, and he didn’t stop moving forwards, Soon he was bending his tall frame down to her eye level. He moved forward even more, his face now inches from hers. She could look at nothing but his eyes, could feel nothing but his breath on her lips. Inside her chest, a drum beat a rhythm she didn’t think was possible. He was so close now, if he had licked his lips, he’d have been licking hers as well. Unbidden, the image she’d had in the café jumped into her head, and she blushed. T opened his mouth and ran his tongue across his lips, intentionally brushing hers at the same time. ‘He bloody knows.’ She thought, trying to order her thoughts as his hypnotic eyes kept her caught.  
‘Maybe,’ he said, ‘we just like playing games…’ Cait felt her breath catch in her throat. Within a split second, he had pulled back, and the knife was at her wrists. Negative pressure rushed through her arms as the zip ties were cut, and then down her legs as he did the same to her ankles. Even in her fear, she noticed his hands lingered on her legs before he stepped back. He put the knife away and nodded behind her. ‘Door is there. You can run, and I’ll give you a decent head start, or you can sit here and take your chances. It’s up to you.’  
Cait hesitated. She knew she couldn’t trust him, but felt that any chance was better than none. Hoping to surprise him, she stood quickly and ran for the door, not bothering to look around her. As she got to the door, one foot over the threshold, freedom almost (she hoped) in her grasp, something closed around her wrist, pulling her back into the room. She looked down, and found long fingers gripping her hard, tighter than the zip ties. She wasn’t going anywhere in a hurry. She followed the arm up to the man she now knew as B. He was gazing impassively at T, who was looking rueful. ‘Told you she’d run.’ She struggled to free herself, and he pulled her into his chest, her back against him, and wrapped the arm holding her around her waist, anchoring her to him.  
‘Yes, you were right. You win the bet.’ T’s eyes dropped to hers. He seemed almost disappointed. ‘I was really hoping you wouldn’t run.’ Cait’s heart dropped. Had she just blown her chance? What was the bet? What was B going to do?  
T shoved his hands back into his pockets and strolled out the door, pulling it closed behind him. Cait watched him go, and realised the door had no handle on the inside. No escape there, but perhaps she could knock out the tall, imposing man still gripping her arm. She eyed the chair. Now or never. Hoping the element of surprise was on her side, she drove her elbow into the man’s stomach, and felt a small gasp of air leave his body. She pulled away from him, reaching in front of her, when the fingers around her arm tightened, pulled and slammed her against the wall. Dazed, she saw stars for split second, before regaining the use of her senses. Her arms were now above her head, held in the spider like fingers of one of B’s hands. They easily encompassed both of her wrists. B himself was now so close, she could feel the heat of his body. ‘You really shouldn’t have done that.’  
‘What’s the bet?’ She asked, fear starting to get the better of her.  
‘If you ran, I got to have fun first.’ The first hint of amusement she had heard crept into his voice, and she could see a side smile appear.  
‘Fun?’ she asked, closing her eyes, waiting for the knife between her ribs. Instead, B’s lips came crashing down onto hers, violent and hard, bruising her and catching her by surprise. Her eyes flew open, and she tried to pull back, but had nothing but the wall behind her. Once again the image in her mind from the café returned and she almost returned the kiss. Just as quickly as it started, it had stopped, B pulling back, panting with the exertion. Her hands were still above her head, and she watched as B’s spare hand came up and traced a line along her cheek. Cait turned her head, trying to angle herself away from him. He grabbed her chin, and forced her face back towards him, before kissing her again, forcing his tongue between her lips and tasting her. She almost bit him, and then thought better of it. She didn’t want to think of what would happen if she did. She started to buck against him, trying to push him away from her. For a split second she thought she’d won, but then she realised B was just undoing his tie. When he had removed it from his neck, he turned her round, pushing her up against the wall again, and pulled her arms down and behind her back. Even with her face pushed up against the cold concrete, the sensation of the silk against her wrists was more pleasant than the zip ties had been earlier.  
He turned her round again, and pulled a knife similar to the one T had had earlier. Cait stared at it, too afraid that the kiss had been the preshow for her death. The knife made it’s way down her cheek, along her collar bone and down her body, cutting each button of the shirt she was wearing. She could hear them ping as they hit the floor. He pulled the shirt down her arms, and fell to her breasts, sucking at them through her bra. She gasped as he bit down on her, feeling his teeth through the material. He growled, frustrated by the fabric and lifted the knife once more. He sliced through the bra as if it were butter, cutting the straps as well, before pulling it off her chest and attacking her breasts once more. He pulled at her nipples with his teeth, making her cry out in pain. Still she struggled to escape, trying desperately to fight the heat flooding through her body. Did she want this? Was she enjoying it? Suddenly she managed to get a little space, and made a run for it, hands still tied behind her back, breasts now covered in teeth marks.  
Before she could get anywhere, he had grabbed her, strong arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She could feel how hard he was underneath his trousers. He pushed her to the floor, and began to pull at her trousers. A hand went to her throat and squeezed enough to make her stop moving. Fear coursed through her again, and yet she couldn’t deny that this was making her wetter than she ever had been. Was it the lack of control? Was it that B was gorgeous, despite his power? Or even because of it? She had no idea, but suddenly the thought of not fighting was appealing.  
B got her trousers undone, and pulled them down with one hand as far as he could without removing his hand from her throat. ‘Off.’ He growled into her ear, deep and pointed. He didn’t say much, but his voice sent vibrations through her body, hitting places she hadn’t realised were in her.  
Cait kicked with her feet, pushing the trousers and underwear off. Naked, save for the remains of her shirt, she lay painfully on the cold floor, her arms pushing into her back, and pushing her hips up towards B.  
He continued to apply pressure to her airway and stripped off his own trousers and pants. His cock sprang up, hard and thick, bigger than any guy she’d been with before. He moved back up her body, pausing to push his fingers into her pussy, curling them into her and pumping hard. Cait arched her back even more, her internal muscles pulling him in, even as her head was shaking. He removed his fingers and for a moment she was disappointed, even as she reminded herself that he was attacking her, and that she hadn’t asked for this. He lifted his fingers to her mouth and pushed them between her lips, forcing her to taste herself, before forcing his mouth over hers once more, tasting her on her own tongue.  
She pushed her knees together, trying desperately for some last ditch attempt at resistance. His hand tightened on her throat and as she gasped for air, he forced her knees apart and pushed his cock into her. His other hand grabbed at her breast, twisting the nipple painfully as his mouth bit at her lip and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. He began to pound into her, his grip getting tighter as he fucked her hard and fast. Just as she started seeing black spots, he released her and held her shoulders as he pushed further into her. Cait’s eyes watered but her body tensed as the friction between their bodies rubbed her clit and sent her body into ecstasy. The orgasm shuddered through her, and she cried out. As the muscles in her pussy contracted, it pulled him in even further, and she felt him tense inside her, before he came, unloading himself into her.  
He lay on top of her for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of her body. He stood, ignoring her lying on the floor. He redressed, and finally looked down at her. He pulled at her nipples, forcing her to stand, wincing with pain. He removed his tie from her hands, and pushed her over to a metal bed that she hadn’t seen in one corner by the door. She landed roughly, and before she could move, he’d knocked at the door, which opened, let him out, and closed again.  
She curled up, looking over her body at the hand prints, bite marks and come dripping from her battered pussy. She fell asleep, exhausted by the fight and it’s inevitable conclusion.  
When she came to, T was standing over her. The light in the room was swaying for some reason, and it illuminated his face making it sharp and angular. His shark-like grin was back, and Cait was sure that whatever was coming, it would be worse than what B had done to her. She stood shakily, and backed away, trembling as T stalked towards her.  
Her back hit the wall, and she cowered in the corner of the room, pulling the remains of her shirt around her, trying desperately to regain some sort of modesty. T walked to the middle of the room where the chair still stood and stopped. He was jacket-less and had no tie. The top button of his shirt was undone, and in any other circumstances, he would easily have been the most attractive man she’d ever met. He was staring at her like a tiger does its prey, and Cait found herself shrinking further into the wall. T smiled.  
‘You really shouldn’t have run you know.’  
‘What’s the difference?’ Cait replied, finding her voice again. ‘You’ll get me either way right?’  
‘True,’ T conceded, ‘but it would have been so much easier on you. You see, B is impatient. He doesn’t like waiting. If I’m first, he gets ever so… bored. He doesn’t like to mess around. He likes to… get the job done, as it were.’ Cait wasn’t sure if T was now referring to what had already happened, their ‘other’ line of work or, in fact, both. She suspected both.  
‘Me, on the other hand…’ he paused, and then began walking towards the girl once more. ‘Me, I like to take my time. And if I go first, I can’t do that. I can’t… use my imagination as it were. I have to get in, and get out, before B starts knocking. So everything goes that little bit faster. When B goes first, he gets the job done and leaves. Which means I can really enjoy myself.’  
The monologue had done its job. T was now looming over Cait once more, excitement glinting in his eyes. Desperation propelled Cait up and forward, trying to avoid his grasp, but once again she was too slow. His hand snaked around her waist and pulled her into his chest. Once more, he was millimetres from her face, breathing in her scent and giving her another hypnotic, mocking stare.  
‘Still trying to run… Haven’t you learnt by now?’ He leant into her, his mouth at her ear, whispering deep. ‘I like to play games.’

A chill ran through Cait, but before she could react, his hand left her waist and grabbed a handful of her hair. He pulled her across the room to the bed and sat down, hauling her over his lap. ‘Let’s start here shall we? You’ll look good with some colour.’  
Cait’s shirt was removed completely, leaving her completely naked and bent over T’s knees, arse in the air. Without any warning, T’s hand came crashing down onto her with so much force it left a bright red hand print on her arse cheek. ‘ooh yes!’ Cait could hear the crocodile smile in his voice. ‘You definitely suit red. One just isn’t enough though.’ T began spanking Cait, each stroke of his hand leaving matching prints. Cait’s hands, which had been pressed against the cold, concrete floor for balance now began to alternate as a cover for her now flaming red cheeks. T allowed her to attempt it for a minute, enjoying her feeble attempts. The struggle excited him and was extremely watchable. Soon though, he grew bored. ‘Enough!’ he called, and Cait stilled at the hardness in his voice. All trace of amusement gone for the time being, he was intent on making sure she felt every single strike. ‘Hands flat on the floor. If they move, you will regret it.’  
Her hands rested once more on the ground, and T recommenced his spanking. Every now and then, he would slap the inside of her thighs, and smiled each time Cait cried out, his good humour returning. Eventually, he was satisfied with the colour he had produced and stopped, feeling the heat rise from her body as he rested his hand on her skin. He rubbed with surprising gentleness, almost relaxing her, but then 3 fingers were thrust straight into her pussy without warning. Cait screamed in pain as the long, dexterous fingers assaulted her over and over again. T’s voice, silky smooth and alive with amusement once more, can from above her. ‘We DO have a wet quim don’t we? Enjoy that did we?  
‘NO!’ Cait screamed, refusing to listen to the voice in her head that was pointing out that she could feel how wet she was just as much as he could. 

The fingers were pulled unceremoniously out of her, and T reached down and rubbed her juices over her face. ‘Your body lies my dear.’ He took a deep sniff. ‘I can smell it on you.’ He lifted her up and threw her down on the bed behind him. Before she could move, he had reached over her and grabbed a rope Cait had not seen from the bed post. He looped it round her wrist and pulled it tight. Her left arm flew backwards, and was secured. A second piece of rope flew around her right wrist, and suddenly, her arms were going nowhere. Cait started bucking on the bed, kicking out with her legs. T slapped down on her pussy, and she cried out. ‘LIE STILL.’ He commanded, grabbing her legs, and tying them onto the corresponding posts of the bed. ‘Please, let me up..’ T stood up, laughing.  
‘Please. That’s not going to happen. You are exactly where I want you. And now, because B is all done, I’ve got all the time in the world.’ He was removing his clothes, but paused, before he removed his underwear. ‘Now. Let’s find a better use for that pretty mouth shall we?’ He dropped his boxer shorts and knelt over her waist, his fingers now tracing the outline of the bitemarks that B had left on Cait’s skin. ‘Such a pretty pattern. He really is an artist.’ He pulled the pillow up to raise her head, and leant forwards, pushing his cock between Cait’s lips. It looked like T was thicker than B, and a little longer as well. Certainly he wasn’t hanging around. He pushed deep into her throat, making her gag. He laughed, and forced more of his cock into her mouth, until she couldn’t breathe. As with B, she began to see spots before T pulled out a little, giving her enough space to get some air. He kept pushing himself into her mouth, building up a rhythm; all the way to the hilt, then pull back a minute amount so she didn’t pass out. Then all the way to the hilt once more. Cait’s eyes began to water. T’s head was thrown backwards, his eyes closed, loving the feeling of her throat constricting around her. He could feel himself building up, and had to drag himself back into the present. He had time. He didn’t want to ruin it all by going too fast.  
He pulled back, saliva dripping from the end of his cock. ‘God you’ve got a talented mouth.’ He groaned. Tears rolled down Cait’s face, and she began to beg to be let go once more. T rolled his eyes. ‘Enough.’ He reached down to his trousers, extracted a handkerchief and shoved it into her mouth, before securing it with the end of the rope attached to the bed. For good measure, he looped it around her neck. Cait could now make no noise, and if she moved her head too far, she felt the rope tighten. He leaned down, his cock hitting her in the face, and whispered into her ear again, ‘Don’t move now.’ He kissed her earlobe, and nipped it with his teeth, before moving back down her body and adding his marks to the ones B had left before him. He bit her right nipple hard and pulled his head back, pulling her up in an effort to stop the pain. She screamed into the gag.  
‘Now then. Let’s see what we can do with this.’ He slapped her pussy again, and the shock reverberated through her body. T reached down and inserted 2 fingers, slower this time than he had before. Cait’s hips started to move in time with him despite her agony, and he grinned. ‘That’s it pet.’ A third finger joined the original two, and he pushed deeper. She groaned again; it was starting to hurt. A fourth finger entered her, and started to make wet noises as he pushed in and out. ‘Open your eyes.’ Another command. Cait wanted to resist, but couldn’t help herself. His voice cut through her, and she opened her eyes and looked into his sparkling ones. He nodded down, and she dropped her gaze to see him fold his thumb into his palm and push. Her eyes rolled back into her head as his fist entered her. He bit his lip in delight as he heard her screams. ‘oh your pussy is just pulling me in. Can you feel my fist in you?’ he flexed his fingers inside her, and she arched her back again, pulling him further inside. The rope around her neck tightened, and her internal muscles tightened.  
After several minutes of enjoying his fist inside her, he pulled out, and wiped his arm down her body. He lengthened the rope around her legs, then moved up and did the same to her arms. Climbing off her briefly, he rolled her over before retightening the ropes. Climbing back on top of her, he began to trace her arse with his hands. Cait stiffened. Despite everything, she had been hoping that he wouldn’t go there, that her pussy would be enough. As if reading her mind again, he laughed and said ‘Don’t be silly. Of course I’m going there.’

He scooped some of her juices from her pussy and rubbed them liberally into her arsehole, pushing his thumb into it at the same time. A finger joined the thumb as he loosened her up, ready for his cock, which was starting to throb with need. Deciding he’d had enough, he moved forwards and forced his length into her, and felt the scream run down the bed. He buried himself deep inside her arse, and stopped, relishing the feeling of virgin territory. B never bothered here. He was always too quick to get fucking and move on. But T loved the feel of the fear, the pain and the tightness. He began to fuck her in earnest, holding her hips for leverage. T noticed Cait’s hands tightening on the ropes around her wrists, and could see deep rope burns forming. He fucked harder, watching the red marks go deeper. The rope around her throat began to tighten at the same time. He reached down with one hand and pushed four fingers into her pussy. He could feel his cock in her arse, and groaned in delight. He was getting close now, and pounded into her, loving the sensation of her muscles tightening as her air ran out.  
With sudden finality, he fell forwards on top of her, pushing himself as deep as he could go, and filling her arse with come. He groaned softly into her ear. ‘Now you. You’re a good fuck. I’m actually glad I dropped that note for you to read. I’m going to enjoy having you around.’  
Tears rolled down her cheeks. T stood up, smacked her arse, and left her tied to the bed as he redressed. When he was ready, he stroked her hair and bent down to her face. ‘As you’re now officially mine to do with as I please, I think I’ll leave you here for my next downtime. Don’t worry, I’ll send B along to keep you company until I get back. He’s been wanting to practise his rope skills for a while now…’ his laugh chilled her to the bone, and she sobbed into the blanket. He gave her another slap before knocking on the door and leaving her, tied and gasping for breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here, so would really appreciate some kudos if you liked this, or some feedback. Thank you :)


End file.
